The invention concerns a light for a vehicle having a reflector, at least one neon lamp and a cover plate.
DE 94 13 286 U1 describes an auxiliary brake light for an automobile which is disposed on the inside rear shelf of the vehicle and is directed towards the rear window. A curved fluorescent tube can be disposed within the lighting housing. Although fluorescent tubes can effect a very high light yield, the neon lamp is visible as a bright stripe and the light intensity decreases rapidly with distance. In addition, the connector elements must be covered with additional components. Another disadvantage is that, for insertion or exchange of the fluorescent tubes, either the cover plate has to be removed or the entire lamp must be dismounted.
WO-A-98 12 471 describes a rear light in which a plurality of fluorescent tubes are disposed in front of the reflector.